1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cover for a clothes dryer, said dryer being adapted, when in operation, to heat a stream of gaseous material or gas stream for drying wet clothes, said cover being formed as at least one section of an outer wall, in particular a rear wall, of said dryer, and a passage through which the gas stream can flow being formed, at least sectionwise, by said cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, clothes dryers are manufactured by securing to a basic frame a rotatable drum with a drive means, together with an air supply and heating elements for said air supply, and by mounting then the walls on said basic frame. The gas stream is conducted from the air supply through a passage for drying the clothes, said gas stream being simultaneously heated by the heating element in said passage. When the walls have been mounted, this passage is located in the interior of the dryer and is, at least sectionwise, limited by a wall, typically the rear wall of the dryer.
Due to this arrangement, the dryer is difficult to assemble and maintenance work at the air supply and the heating element is often problematic.
Facing these problems, it is the object of the present invention to reduce the production costs and to improve the ease of assembly of the clothes dryer.